The Unexpected
by Insane-About-Twilight
Summary: Bella wants Edward to STEAL!But, what's so interesting about this specific movie? What is it about this one movie that's driving everyone nuts?What is going on? No longer one shot.Rated T for safety.OOC.ExB. TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED! WILL START AGAIN SOON
1. Chapter 1

**A****N**** - ****Hey ****people! ****Okay ****well**** this ****is ****the ****first ****chapter ****of ****"The ****Unexpected****,"**** but, I ****feel I must ****warn ****you ****that ****the ****characters ****are ****a**** bit ****OOC (****and ****for ****those ****of ****you ****new ****to ****FanFiction, ****since**** I ****know ****this ****drove ****me ****nuts ****a**** few ****months ****ago, ****that ****means ****Out ****Of ****Character). ****This**** is ****currently**** a**** one**** shot, ****but ****if ****you ****would**** like**** me ****to ****continue ****it, ****I'll ****try ****my ****best. ****Oh ****and ****this**** is ****in ****Edward's ****Point ****of ****View ****for ****a**** change. ****It ****wasn't ****very ****difficult ****considering ****this ****is**** OOC****. Anyways ****enough**** of ****my ****rambling**** here's ****"The ****Unexpected!****"**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are that of Stephenie Meyer's. I do not now, nor will I ever, own the rights to_ Twilight_…unfortunately…**

* * *

**The Unexpected **

**Edward POV **

I took a deep breath.

"Bella, you can't be serious," I said to her.

"Oh, but I am," she retorted.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to use my vampiric abilities to go steal a_ movie _for you?"

"Yeah," she looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I could only utter out one word through my shock. "Why?"

She giggled. "Well, for one thing the movie trailers look awesome. The movie's supposed to be really good! And did you hear, the main character's names are Bella and Edward!" As if that made it any less of a crime.

"But Bella, love," I said calmly, trying to figure out a way to explain this to her. "It won't even be a DVD or anything. Just a big roll of film. How are you supposed to watch _that_?"

"Well, you're smart. You'll figure it out."

"Bella, it's _stealing_!" I exclaimed, trying to stress the point that it's a crime, and her father just so happens to be the police chief.

She rolled her eyes. "And your point would be…?"

"Bella," I said in a warning tone.

"Oh, like you've never broken the law before!"

"I won't do it."

She jutted her lower lip out a little and gave my puppy dog eyes. "Please?" she said, purposefully dragging the word out.

I shut my eyes and covered them with my hands. "Oh no, Bella, no! Why do you do this to me?! And you accuse _me_ of dazzling _you_! More like the other way around!"

"But the movie trailers were amazing! The characters look so much like us! I _have _to see this movie! Especially before everyone else does! Edward, look at me!" she scolded me.

"No."

She came to me and tried to pry my hands away with her own.

"Bella, you'll just end up breaking all your nails, and possibly your fingers, if you keep clawing at me like that."

"Open your eyes and we won't have that problem."

I sighed, exasperated. "Fine."

I removed my hands and opened my eyes, only to find that she was giving me the same puppy-dog eye pout look thing as before.

I groaned and sighed, defeated. "Fine, I'll go to the movie theater and_ abduct _that roll of film called a movie."

She squealed. "Yay! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shouted. "I can't believe I'm going to have my very own copy of that movie on that professional-looking roll of film. And I get to see the movie before anyone else!" She squealed again, reminding me so much of Alice.

I suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Bella, didn't you say that the main characters had our names? And in the trailers, they looked like us?"

She tilted her head, confused. "Yeah, why?"

"What's this movie about?"

"A human girl and a vampire guy fall in love." As she said this my eyes widened in shock. Looking at me with her eyebrows furrowed, she finally made the connection, as her eyes began to widen from the shock as well.

"And what exactly is the name of this movie?" I asked, my voice strained.

Her voice sounded a bit detached ad she answered, and I wished more than anything that I could read her thoughts at the moment. "It's called _Twilight_."

* * *

**A/N - Okay, so how'd you like it? Review and tell me!**

**Important Info About "Transformed," for you readers!**  
**Oh, and for those of you reading my other_ Twilight_ FanFic, "Transformed," I apologize for not updating. I really am sorry. It's just that I need to get a hold of a copy of Eclipse before I can do anything, and my friend is borrowing it and keeps forgetting it. I would just buy a new one, but, unfortunately, I haven't been to a bookstore in ages and it's driving me nuts.**

**Anyways, Review and let me know if you want me to continue this!**

**Thanks!**

**---Marie---**


	2. Chapter 2

**A****N**** - ****I**** decided**** to ****continue ****this. ONCE AGAIN, DON'T BE OFFENDED, THIS IS OOC! THE CHARACTERS ARE ACTING THAT WAY BECAUSE THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO IN MY STORY. **

**Last ****chapter ****was**** in ****Edward's ****Point ****of ****View****, so ****here's ****the ****same**** thing, ****but ****in ****Bella's ****point ****of ****view****. I ****made ****a ****mistake**** in ****writing ****the ****last ****chapter ****by**** not ****including ****many**** of**** Edward's ****thoughts. ****I ****just ****find**** it **harder **to**** write ****from ****his ****POV. ****But ****as ****I ****wrote ****that**** chapter, ****I ****forgot ****about ****the**** fact ****that ****he**** over****-thinks ****EVERYTHING!**** I ****promise ****any ****and ****all ****upcoming ****chapters ****in ****his ****POV, ****and ****this ****goes ****for ****all ****characters, ****will ****now ****have**** more**** on ****their ****thoughts. ****I ****apologize ****for ****all ****mistakes ****such**** as**** that, ****as ****well ****as ****spelling ****and**** grammar, **** in ****that ****last**** chapter. ****I ****was ****practically ****sleeping ****when**** I ****wrote**** it ****and ****I ****didn't ****proof****-****read ****it.**

**Whatever. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, I definitely own Twilight. Now, if you'll excuse me, the men in the white coats are here to send me off to dream land! (Translation: I'm crazy, and I don't own_ Twilight_. Stephenie Meyer does. So go away you lawyers. Find something better to do with your time...and lives….)**

* * *

**Chapter 1, Bella's Point of View  
**

Edward took a deep breath.

"Bella, you can't be serious," he said.

"Oh, but I am," I retorted. I'll admit, I was having too much fun with this. But I _really _wanted that movie!

"Let me get this straight. You want me to use my vampiric abilities to go steal a_ movie_ for you?!" He was in complete shock.

"Yeah," I said, looking at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He could only utter out one word through his incapability of speaking. "Why?"

I giggled. The look on his face was priceless. "Well, for one thing, the movie trailers look awesome. The movie's supposed to be really good! And did you hear, the main character's names are Bella and Edward!" I exclaimed, hoping it would make things seem better.

"But Bella, love," he said calmly. "It won't even be a DVD or anything. Just a big roll of film. How are you supposed to watch _that_?"

I thought for a second before answering. "Well, you're smart. You'll figure it out." He lived in a family full of genius vampires. I'm sure that between the seven of them they can figure_ something _out.

"Bella, it's _stealing_!" he exclaimed, trying to stress the point that it's a crime.

I rolled my eyes, acting as if I didn't care. Truth is, I was raised to be a law-abiding citizen by my police-chief father. But getting this movie was vital. I had to be first to see it, of course after the people working on the set and stuff.

I answered quickly. "And your point would be…?" I trailed off, leaving a space for him to jump in.

"Bella," he said in a warning tone. I honestly didn't care about breaking the law right now. Why, I had no idea. This was so unlike me.

"Oh, like you've never broken the law before!" I exclaimed before thinking. I didn't want him to feel bad about all the lives he had taken in his life. He didn't mean to. He couldn't help it.

"I won't do it," he said without a real come-back for what I said. He didn't pay attention to it! I was glad that he wasn't really paying attention, because then he didn't have to feel all guilty and stuff.

I jutted out my lower lip a little and gave the best puppy dog eyes I could manage. "Please?" I asked, purposefully dragging the word out.

He shut his eyes and covered them up with his hands. "Oh no, Bella, no! Why do you do this to me?! And you accuse _me _of dazzling _you_! More like the other way around!"

I refrained from scoffing and instead replied with, "But the movie trailers were amazing! The characters look so much like us! I _have _to see this movie! Especially before everyone else does! Edward, look at me!" I scolded him. If I had any chance of getting him to do this he _had _to look at me. I don't know what he saw in me, but as long as it worked, I was okay.

"No." he answered coldly.

I went up to him and tried to pry his hands away from his eyes with my own. I knew that the action was useless, considering he was a vampire with supernatural strength and I was nothing but a mere human.

"Bella, you'll just end up breaking all your nails, and possibly your fingers, if you keep clawing at me like that," he tried to get me to stop. I knew it was true, but he wasn't breaking me down that easily.

"Open your eyes and we won't have that problem," I snapped back

He sighed, exasperated. "Fine." Yes! Victory would be mine!

He removed his hands and opened his eyes, only to find that I was giving him the same puppy-dog-eye-pout-look thing as before. I know it probably didn't look nearly as captivating on me as it would have if the situation were reverse, but it seemed to work just fine.

He groaned and sighed, defeated._Yes!_ I thought again. "Fine, I'll go to the movie theater and _abduct_ that roll of film called a movie." I giggled mentally at his use of the word _abduct_ instead of steal, or confiscate, or something.

I couldn't help it. I squealed. "Yay! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I shouted. "I can't believe I'm going to have my very own copy of that movie on that professional-looking roll of film. And I get to see the movie before anyone else!" I shut myself up. I was really beginning to remind myself of Alice. It was actually quite frightening.

Edward seemed to suddenly remember something. "Hey, Bella, didn't you say that the main characters had our names? And in the trailers, they looked like us?"

I tilted my head, confused. I didn't really get the point of this question. "Yeah, why?"

"What's this movie about?" he asked urgently.

"A human girl and a vampire guy fall in love." As I said this, his eyes widened in shock.

I looked at him with my eyebrows furrowed, in confusion, slowly trying to piece together this information. I finally made the connection, and my eyes slowly widened from shock as well.

"And what exactly is the name of this movie?" he asked me, trying to seem normal. But I knew him too well. I could hear the strain in his voice.

I was very deep in thought as he asked this, so my voice sounded a bit detached as I answered, even to me. "It's called_ Twilight_."

* * *

**A/N - Alright. Tons of hits, and lots of alerts. But only _three _reviews?! If you're going to put me on alert, at least tell me what you liked in a review! And if you didn't like it all, tell me why! The whole point of this (other than being obsessed with _Twilight_) is so that my writing can improve. How can I improve if I don't get feedback?! It takes seconds to review. Literally.**

_**Well, thanks to my three reviewers! You get a bag of delicious candy and a hug from…Carlisle (because, frankly, some people don't give him enough credit. I mean, come on, he has to deal with all of Bella's injuries! Haha lol.)! Carlisle, go give these people bags of candy and a hug:**_

_**jennyx00 ; The Onigiri and Nezumi ; Gothicvamp06**_

_** Next time, I won't update until I get at least five reviews...  
**_

**REVIEW! PLEASE! I NEED FEEDBACK! Reviews are candy. And who doesn't like candy? **

**Thanks,**

**---Marie---**


	3. Chapter 3

**A****N**** - ****Okay, ****so, ****I ****updated**** I ****just ****wanted ****to ****say****, I ****am ****ecstatic ****about**** all ****the ****reviews, ****alerts, ****favorites, and**** hits ****I'm ****getting ****for**** this**** story! And since I only asked for five reviews for the last chapter, but got eight, I've decided to update. See how nice I am? Haha lol. Well here's Chapter 3 of "The Unexpected!" Sorry it's short this time!  
**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own_ Twilight_. Sadly. I do, however, own my toothbrush! And my shoes, and my cell phone, and my computer, and my bedroom, and --- okay, you get the point!**

* * *

** EPOV**

"Twilight? Sounds like 'The Twilight Zone,' or something, " I said in an effort to calm her.

"Yeah. I guess so. But I don't think it's anything like that at all," Bella responded in her still-detached voice. Obviously, my effort didn't work out so great.

"Anything else you can tell me? Things you know from trailers and posters and stuff?" I asked, genuinely curious. I never pay attention to that stuff, so she would have to be the one to fill me in. But I was glad to see she had snapped out of her little reverie.

"Uh, well, the main characters are, as I said, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. The Cullen family are actually a group of animal-drinking vampires. Edward and Bella soon fall in love after she moves from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington. Edward has to save Bella constantly, more than Bella would like to admit. But soon Bella's 'trouble magnet' draws in a vampire who wants to kill her. And it's up to Edward to save her before it's too late. That's a summary I got from a plot synopsis online."

My eyes got wider and wider, almost involuntarily, as she said each word. I felt like, although it's physically impossible, my eyes would pop out of my head. My mouth was practically down to the floor. I was, to say the least, surprised. She basically just summarized the story of our lives. At least our story from the past year. And she got it all off the Internet!

"Bella, do you realize that you practically summarized the story of our lives? Are you sure you got _all_ of that information online?"

"Of course I got it all online. I couldn't make it up if I tried!" I smiled at this. She saw my smile and let out a laugh. She kind of missed the point that it all actually _happened_. Like, in_ real__ life._

"It seems I'm a bit slow today." I agreed, but I wouldn't let her know that. She seemed disappointed about that fact, and I didn't want to make her feel worse.

"Anything else?"

"Well, apparently, the movie is all based on some novel, also called _Twilight_, by this one person named Stephenie Meyer.

My ears perked up at this. "A novel?" Okay, so maybe we had a chance to know more about this movie, _before _it came out. The downside, hundreds of people have probably already read the novel. At least they think it's fiction. But the main dilemma with the movie is that most of the teenage population of Forks has already planned to go see it. And they're going to _know_ it's not fiction.

"Yes, a novel."

"Come on! Let's go! Quickly!" I shouted.

"What? Why? Where?" She was very confused. I could tell this even without Jasper's power. I kind of wished he was here right now, though. Maybe he could fill her with understanding, so that she could understand things a little quicker. She was, as she said herself, a bit slow today.

Despite her slowness, we were in a hurry, so I answered her. "Where else would we go right now? The book store!"

* * *

**A/N - So? How was it? Was it completely and utterly boring? I hope not! Review, and tell me what you think!**

**Do you want me to do this chapter in Bella's POV, too? Because I totally can. I'm probably already typing it right now, as you read this! Lol. Okay, well, let me know if you want it. Will the mystery of Bella's slowness be revealed? The choice is yours…**

-:-

_**Okay, reviewers! It's time for my eight reviewers to get their glory for reviewing! Lol. Okay, so the hugs and cupcakes (because who doesn't like cupcakes? As far as flavor, use your imagination. Lol) will be distributed by…..Jasper! Yay! Okay Jasper, go hand out hugs and cupcakes to these reviewers:**_

_**Gothicvamp06 ; CullenLove ; morgan1234 ; EmmiLuvsEdwardCullen ; IloveEdwardxx0 ; Archzes ; vampiregirl94 ; jennyx00**_

_**Thanks guys!**_

-:-

**Oh, and for you readers of my story, "Transformed," I should be updating next week! If my friend remembers my book….Whoo-hoo!**

**A MUST READ!!!  
Okay, let's try and get 8 reviews for this chapter. Can we get 21 reviews in total? Let's try it. Get me 8 reviews with your opinions on my story, and I'll update. Deal? Okay.**

**-:- **

**Sorry for the extra long author's note! But, look at the bright side, there wasn't a really long one at the top this time! 'Kay, well, bye!**

**Thanks,**

**---Marie---**


	4. Chapter 4

**A****N****-****I**** updated! ****Whoo****-****hoo!**

**BUT ONLY BECAUSE TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY :D …finally…lol…**

**REVIEW AND WISH ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY. REVIEW IF YOU LOVE EDWARD:)**

**Okay, well, this is basically chapter 3 in Bella's POV. I'll probably do that for each chapter. EPOV then BPOV. Let me know if you want otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I own _Twilight_! I also own the big yellow thing in the sky that comes out in the day time! What's it called again? (For those of you who don't know sarcasm, this means I don't own _Twilight_…or the sun. Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_. As for the sun, I have no idea. Stephenie Meyer also owns herself, I guess, since her name is brought up in this chapter.) And since I forgot to say this in the last chapter, I don't own_ The__ Twilight__ Zone_ either.**

**I know this chapter's short, but that's because I didn't get my reviews! I mean it this time, I won't update 'till I get 7! **

** -:-**

**Okay, we finally get to find out why Bella's so slow! **

* * *

"Okay Bella, go ahead." 

She looked at the paper. "Since most people don't read author's notes, the author said…" she trailed off.

"Go on, don't be shy."

She sighed. "She wants at least seven reviews before she updates again. There. Happy?" she said looking very irritated.

I smiled. "Exceedingly."

* * *

"Twilight? Sounds like 'The Twilight Zone,' or something, " he said jokingly. But I wasn't in the mood for jokes. 

"Yeah. I guess so. But I don't think it's anything like that at all," I responded, my voice still sounding detached. I was too busy thinking about the fact that thousands of people across the country, including people living in this very town, are going to know our life stories!

"Anything else you can tell me? Things you know from trailers, and posters and stuff?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious. It was probably just to distract me. Whatever the reason, it worked. I was distracted.

I decided to give him a summary I saw online. "Uh, well, the main characters are, as I said, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. The Cullen family are actually a group of animal-drinking vampires. Edward and Bella soon fall in love after she moves from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington. Edward has to save Bella constantly, more than Bella would like to admit. But soon Bella's 'trouble magnet' draws in a vampire who wants to kill her. And it's up to Edward to save her before it's too late. That's a summary I got from a plot synopsis online."

His eyes seemed to get wider and wider as I said each word. They looked like they would pop out of his head. His mouth also widened with each word. He seemed really surprised. Why? That's what I was trying to figure out.

"Bella, do you realize that you practically summarized the story of our lives? Are you sure you got _all_ of that information online?"

"Of course I got it all online. I couldn't make it up if I tried!" He smiled as I said this. When I saw him smile, I made the connection and let out a laugh. I guess I missed the fact that it really _did_ happen, and I wouldn't have made it up either way.

"It seems I'm a bit slow today," I said, disappointed.

I guess I knew why. It was because, well, for one thing, what Edward _didn't_ know is that it was three o'clock in the morning. He also didn't know that I fell down the stairs before he came. My back was really hurting, so I took pain relievers before he arrived. He probably would've taken me to the hospital and made a big deal out of it if he knew. It was probably nothing. Anyways, when you add the pain, the pills, and the sleep deprivation all together, you get incoherency.

"Anything else?" he asked.

After a moment of thinking, I remembered something. "Well, apparently, the movie is all based on some novel, also called _Twilight_ by this one person named Stephenie Meyer.

He seemed interested in this. "A novel?"

I still wasn't very coherent, so I didn't see what the big deal was. I answered him anyways. "Yes, a novel."

"Come on! Let's go! Quickly!" he whisper-shouted.

Okay, it was obvious that he had absolutely no idea what time it was. "What? Why? Where?" I was really confused. He seemed to notice this. I wish Jasper was here. Maybe he could make me feel not-as-tired. And he could make my back feel better. Then I wouldn't be as slow. I would be able to connect the dots, and seem a bit smarter.

His answer was rushed. Where is he in such a hurry to go to at three o'clock in the morning? His answer made it clear to me. I was now positive he had no idea what time it was.

He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Where else would we go right now? The book store!"

* * *

**A/N - Okay, well, review!**

_**To the reviewers of chapter 3, you get BIRTHDAY CAKE! And a hug from…Emmett! Just make sure he doesn't crush you….Okay Emmett! Hand out BIRTHDAY CAKE and hugs to these reviewers:**_

_**EmmiLuvsEdwardCullen ; BreakingDawn-the4thTwilight**_

**I need 7 reviews for the next chapter to come! I mean it!**

**And if any of you actually read my extremely long and boring author's notes, I want to know. So include the word "pie" (because who doesn't like pie?) in your review if you read author's notes! **

**Don't forget to review! I need your take on my story. Your opinion, why, and what I can do to improve. All critical information.**

**Thanks!**

**---Marie---**

**P.S. - Any of you notice how a lot of the time Bella and Edward are thinking of the same thing at the same time? Compare chapters and you will. I just did that to show how well they know each other. It's like their minds are in synchronization with each other, but they don't really realize it. Goes to show how strong their love really is.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's ****Note (****please ****read…it's ****very ****important!):**

**Sorry, not a chapter! Don't report me! **

**I would just like to tell you that I am temporarily discontinuing this story! **

**I'll keep it up for now, because I don't think I have the files with the chapters anymore, but I will be editing them a little and reposting them when I have time!**

**I have exams this week, and my other two stories, "The Wonder of Fate" and "Transformed" are my main priorities right now. I recommend you read them!**

**I am really sorry, but this story will be picking up again…in the summer. Sorry! But school is really hectic, and I'm in the middle of two other stories! I can't handle a third one. I hate to do this to all of you! I am really sorry!**

**Goodbye, for the time being (unless you check out my other stories…they're like, ten times better then this one!).**

**---Marie---**


End file.
